Noble's Eye
by NickKap
Summary: Jun-A266 (aka Noble Three) is transported to a distant world, far away from the horrors of the Human-Covenant War, only to be dragged into a Rebellion by a farm boy and an old hermit.
1. Fight Another Day

**Author's Note: That's right, it's time for a new story from your favorite writer. A couple ideas have been brewing in the old noodle, and this is the one I thought would be the better and (most importantly) more enjoyable to write. This doesn't mean I will stop writing **_Halo Infinite_**, it just means I'll be splitting time between that, my project over on the IGN NCAA Football forum, and this, plus whatever work I'm doing in the real world. I can assure you, though, that the quality of my projects will not suffer because of this.**

**Also, you'll notice this isn't my first Halo/Star Wars** **mash-up.** **Unlike my first Halo/Star Wars crossover, **_Spartan Lost_**, I will do everything in my power to keep this going. I promise you that.**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for the usage/creations of the characters and setting created by Bungie Studios, but I will take credit for the original content that I create.**

* * *

_"Patiently combing the surface of Reach,_

_Marking the location of each target._

_Holding his breath before taking that of his enemy,_

_His rifle echoed with the loud crack of defiance._

_Hidden in the shadows,_

_His was the first shot in our fight for survival._

_In recognition of this, his tireless diligence,_

_We honor him as the vigilant eye of Noble."_

-Monument to Noble Team

Jun-A266, Noble Three of SPARTAN Noble Team, sat in the troop bay of the D77-TC Pelican dropship as it sped away from the hidden launch pad of Sword Base. Carter-A259, leader of Noble Team, had just placed him in charge of protecting Doctor Catherine Halsey, creator of the original SPARTAN-II Program and one of the top scientists in the UNSC. To say her safety and survival was vital to the human race was an understatement.

Still, being a civilian, her presence here greatly detracted from Noble's fighting strength; while Noble One, Four and Six were off completing their mission, he was stuck babysitting the good doctor while they went looking for a hole to hide in.

As the dropship departed for ONI'S Top Secret CASTLE Base deep inside Menachite Mountain, Jun took one last look outside the back of the aircraft for the fireworks show.

The area surrounding Sword Base, the Babd Catha Ice Shelf in Espoz, remained still as thousands of combined Covenant ground forces and transport aircraft were circling the base like sharks to wounded prey. The ground lurched upwards several dozen feet in the air, before collapsing back down and crumbling into the abyss below, courtesy of the hundreds of explosive charges planted. The water around the ice shelf rushed into the empty space, swallowing up any existence of Sword Base and the Covenant forces with it.

Jun felt a swell of joy as he imagined the looks of terror on the Covenant faces as they fell to their deaths thousands of feet below. It was short lived, though, as he felt his stomach shift and his view of where the ice shelf used to be quickly vanished.

"Why do I feel like we're going in the wrong direction, Doctor," Jun asked, leaving his seat to move to the door separating the cockpit from the troop bay.

"The planet is theirs, Spartan," Halsey grimly replied, doing her best to avoid a group of Covenant ships glassing a settlement not far off from their position. Blood red plasma violently impacted the town, turning the area into a hellish landscape of superheated death and devastation.

"So _this_ is the best you could do," Jun asked, as they passed underneath a cruiser.

"These ships are pushing towards High Command," Halsey replied, expertly piloting the dropship. "And the UNSC isn't about to give that up without another fight."

The cruiser passed overhead and momentarily shook the airship as Halsey continued. "When that battle ensues, those cruisers will have much bigger things on their minds than one stray Pelican."

A shrill _bleep_ was repeating on the radar, and Jun turned to see three groups of Banshee fighters closing in behind them.

"And until _then_, Dr. Halsey," Jun replied, heading towards the back of the Pelican. "We have Banshees approaching fast."

"Damn, my timing was perfect." Halsey used evasive maneuvers to avoid several bolts of plasma. "Kalmiya, lower the turret."

Kalmiya, Halsey's personal Artificial Intelligence unit, appeared in a golden flash on the holopanel. She was a mirror image of the doctor from her current age, which was an odd choice for an A.I. to make. Except when you consider that Kalmiya was one of two A.I.s created from the brain of a clone of Halsey. The other, Cortana, was on her way to the _Pillar of Autumn_ in the Aszod ship-breaking facility.

With a snap of her fingers, the rear-mounted M247H Heavy Machine Gun slowly lowered itself for usage.

"Rear-turret is online and ready for Noble Three's use," said the golden A.I. "I'm tracking over twenty Banshee aircraft closing in on our position."

"Our distraction appears to be arriving… late," Halsey warned Jun. "But we're not going to get another chance at this."

Once again, the Pelican dodged a trio of volleys of plasma fire from the growing number of enemy fighters. "Hold off those Banshees until our friendlies decide to make their appearance."

Jun placed his SRS 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle in an overhead cargo area and manned the rear-turret. The turret's reticle appeared in the center of Jun's HUD, and he gripped the handles with a vice-lock.

"With pleasure, ma'am," he said, with ice in his veins and a steely focus. "I'm going loud!"

The rear-turret roared to life as bullets tore through the cockpit of the nearest Banshee fighter. The purple aircraft exploded in a shower of blue flames and bits of alien metal as it fell rapidly into the forest below.

Jun continued to rain hell on the pursuing enemy targets, but every time he shot one down, two more would take its place. Plasma bolts seemed to appear out of nowhere, and the airspace below the cruisers seemed to grow more crowded by the second.

"I hope you realize, ma'am," Jun shouted, shooting down yet another Banshee fighter. "That it won't matter how many Banshees I shoot down."

Jun ducked at the last minute, narrowly avoiding a stream of plasma bolts from the lead Banshee. Jun hammered down the trigger and gave the enemy aircraft a long volley of 12.7x99 mm rounds to send it falling below.

"We're not going to last another minute up here if those cruisers decide to turn their guns on us."

As several more Banshees exploded and fell to the surface, a deafening boom and brilliant streak of white-hot mass flashed across the dusk night and collided with the starboard side of the lead Covenant cruiser. The ships shields shimmered, and the alien warships turned to meet the newest threats.

A total of ten UNSC Frigates and Destroyers, plus several wings of Longsword fighters, came soaring in to engage the Covenant. They wouldn't be able to take them down on their own, but it would be enough to distract the enemy long enough to allow Halsey's Pelican to escape.

"It looks like our distraction has arrived," Jun said, as the UNSC force engaged the Covenant.

MAC rounds and missiles mixed with plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers as Halsey's Pelican continued to evade fire of the remaining Banshees trailing them.

"It's nice to have support for a change," Jun continued, watching a burning Covenant destroyer fall from the night sky.

"I agree, Spartan," said Halsey, tapping into a data pad. "But I'd advise strapping yourself in for the next few minutes. We have one last hurdle to cross."

The Pelican shook violently and the world around Jun was briefly filled with silver as he heard a deafening explosion. Jun polarized his visor immediately to see what caused the disturbance, and a pit formed in his gut.

A massive assault carrier appeared over a mountain, energy projector still white hot from its recent discharge, and the flaming front-half of the UNSC _Tampa_ – a Paris-class Heavy Frigate – screamed across Jun's field of vision before slamming into the ground below with enough force to embed it in the soil.

The remaining UNSC ships changed course and immediately began attacking the behemoth vessel with everything they had. MAC rounds, Archer missiles, point-defense turrets; you name it, they were fired against the ship's shields.

With no more Banshees to trouble them, Jun was forced to do something he was comfortable with… wait. As an expert sniper, Jun was taught to have patience for the perfect shot. That patience eventually bled over into other aspects of Jun's life. His intense patience, however, was now being put to the test here, high above the ground, in a Pelican dropship. With nothing to do, Jun nervously listened to the COMM chatter of the ensuing battle.

_"Pods A1-D7, fire!"_

_"Archer missiles away… only thirty percent made it through! Minimal damage to enemy shields!"_

_"Ensign, what's the status of the MAC gun?"_

_"One-hundred percent charged, ready to fire, sir!"_

_"FIRE!"_

_"Confirmed hit, enemy shields at forty-three percent!"_

_"Jesus Christ, they took out the _Renegade _and the _Seminole_! Gutted them from stem to stern in one shot, sir!"_

_"Their shields are down! I repeat, their shields are down!"_

_"Lieutenant, see if we can get assistance from an ODP!"_

_"…Negative, sir! They've got their hands full in orbit, we're on our own! But Command has issued authorization for use of low-yield nukes."_

_"Well shit, they'll just shoot them down before they even get close."_

A new point appeared on Jun's monitor, a friendly reading. The reading showed as a new ship, the Marathon-class heavy cruiser UNSC _John F. Kennedy_. The burning, heavily-damaged warship was on a collision course with the assault carrier, and was showing no signs of slowing down or altering course.

_"This is Admiral Kiko Faraday, captain of the UNSC _John F. Kennedy_. All ships in the immediate area are ordered to fall back to Defensive Position Lima. We've got a surprise in store for this son of a bitch!"_

The remaining seven Navy ships altered course and quickly headed away from the assault carrier and _John F. Kennedy_ as quickly as possible. Only a few seconds later, the sky once again filled with a bright light and a deafening roar. The Pelican violently rocked back and forth from the shockwave of the low-yield nuclear warhead's detonation from the _John F. Kennedy_.

Halsey struggled in the cockpit to keep the dropship stable, fighting with the controls as the Pelican continued to descend. Jun held onto the edges of the seat with an increasingly tight grip, his stomach now in his throat.

Thankfully, the Pelican's descent stopped and the doctor was able to stabilize the ship.

"That was a little too close for comfort, Doctor," Jun said, finally releasing his grip from the seat – his fingers creating divots in the molded metal of the troop bay seating.

"We should be fine from here on out, Spartan," replied Halsey. "We'll be arriving at CASTLE Base in twenty minutes."

Jun nodded and took one last glance out the back of the troop bay to see the battle between what was left of the Covenant ships and the UNSC reactionary force. It wasn't going well for the swabbies – two more ships were lost since the assault carrier was taken down – but they had knocked out three of the Covenant corvettes that had wreaked havoc against the cities of Reach just days before.

Jun gave a crisp salute for the fallen Navy men and women who had ensured their escape before a mountain ridge blocked his view of the battle.

With nothing else to do except sit on his ass and wait to reach CASTLE Base, Jun let his mind wander. He began to think about everything that led to this moment. The deaths of his parents at the hands of the Covenant, his recruitment into the SPARTAN-III Program when he was just six years old. He never remembered being nervous, or scared, or even worried how we would survive. He just remembered being angry at the monsters that stole his family from him, and he wanted revenge. And the UNSC was his best opportunity to get back at them, whatever the cost.

He remembered the rigorous training he and his fellow SPARTAN-III Alpha Company trainees went through on Onyx under Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, trainer for the SPARTAN-II Program and one of the baddest SOBs Jun had ever had the privilege of being trained by, and Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, a former SPARTAN-II himself and one of the smartest men he'd ever known. Every day, he learned new ways to kill and survive. His mind was sharpened into as great a weapon has his bare hands or his sniper rifle. He taught him to not fear death, but to allow it to keep your mind sharp.

He remembered the pain and suffering he felt when he and his brothers and sisters underwent the biological augmentation procedures. He remembered his bones breaking like glass, his nerve feeling like they were melting, and his muscles ripping and tearing apart. He also remembered coming out of the procedures something else, something better than he ever imagined he could be… a SPARTAN.

He remembered the battles fought, Covenant and worlds saved. He remembered charging into certain death and escaping unscathed with his squadmates – his family – by his side. He remembered being transferred out of Alpha Company by Mendez and Kurt and into Noble Team, and the heartbreak he felt when he heard about the complete annihilation of Alpha.

He remembered Thom, Jorge, Kat, and the sacrifices the men and women made for him to get to where he and Halsey are now. He remembered Carter, Emile and Six performing their mission to ensure the delivery of the A.I. to the _Pillar of Autumn_.

They had all given their lives to protect Reach and here he was, waiting to go hide in a hole while the world above him burned. It was an honor unbefitting a SPARTAN, and he despised every second of it. It didn't matter who he was protecting or how important her survival was to the human race; he was on guard duty, and it wasn't what he signed up for.

"Spartan," Halsey said, breaking Jun out of his stupor. "We've arrived at CASTLE Base."

Jun moved from his seat in the troop bay to the cockpit, where he saw a gigantic mountain towering high into the sky. It wasn't like any of the other mountains in the area; what was once home to a titanium mining operation was transformed into the most secure ONI facility on Reach. Only a few non-ONI personnel knew about its existence, and even fewer had ever been inside the facility.

He had read the information about the base from the files sent by Kalmiya, and he impressed; along with the natural protection of the granite structure of the mountain, tons of reinforced concrete, plates of Titanium-A battle-plating and EMP-hardened metal transformed the facility into a bombproof bunker.

_So this is where I'll be spending the rest of my time on this planet?_

"Watchtower, this is Gamma-393, requesting permission to land, over."

"_Acknowledged, Gamma-393. You are cleared to land. Welcome to CASTLE Base, Charlie Hotel._"

"Watchtower, this landing pad is a little too out in the open for my liking. Do you have anywhere we can place this Pelican that's more… discreet?"

"_Certainly, Charlie Hotel. Sending coordinates your way now, over._"

"Coordinates received. I'll be sending Gamma-393 with a copy of my personal A.I. to this location. I'll be inside shortly. Charlie Hotel, out."

Jun felt the Pelican slow to a hover over the exterior landing pad, then gradually decrease in altitude until the landing gear had made contact with the pad.

Halsey and Jun exited the dropship, which soon lifted back into the air under the control a copy of Halsey's A.I. and sped away to another landing site on the opposite side of the mountain.

As the two made their way to the front entrance, a trio of Marines came to greet them. The two on the outside were members of the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, as evidenced by their matching matte black armor. Jun had fought firsthand with ODSTs, and they deserved every bit of their reputation as some of the bravest men and women in the UNSC. He was also familiar with the "rivalry" that existed between them and the SPARTAN Programs, dating back to the early days of the SPARTAN-IIs.

The man in the middle was also wearing an ODST BDU, minus the helmet. He had short light-brown hair with streaks of silver along his temples, contrasting greatly with his emerald green eyes. A tight formation of scars stretched from his left cheek to his upper lip.

Information began to pop up on Jun's HUD…

**Carpenter, Ulysses; Major; SN: 82371-0055-UC**

Jun snapped a crisp salute to Major Carpenter. "Sir, Warrant Officer SPARTAN-A266."

The Major returned Jun's salute. "At ease, Spartan." The Major then turned to Halsey. "Doctor Halsey, welcome to CASTLE Base. They never told me you'd be coming here with a Spartan."

"An hour ago, I didn't know I was coming here with a Spartan, either." The group began the walk to the entrance. "I'm well aware of the structural defenses, but what defensive improvements have you and your ODSTs made, Major? It would be foolish to think the Covenant won't find this place, no matter how well-hidden it may be. And when they do find it, we'll need to hold them off for however long it may take."

"We think alike, ma'am. I've got a Company of the meanest Helljumpers you'll ever meet from the 30th placed in key positions along the mountain, plus a mixed bag of Marine and Army personnel to make whatever dumb sumbitch that manages to break through the outer defenses wish they hadn't."

The Marine guarding the main entrance gave a salute to the group, as they continued inside. "Add that to the various anti-armor and anti-air emplacements scattered in the surrounding foliage, nothing short of an all-out invasion or direct orbital bombardment will take this place down."

"Very impressive, Major," the Doctor replied, a tone of genuine. "And what of the personnel inside? I'm hoping I'll have some people to work with aside from the average Marine."

"Thirty of the UNSC's top scientists have been transferred here, along with enough technicians to keep this place running for quite a while."

Before anyone could reply, a fireball of alien metal ripped across the sky and past the opening to CASTLE Base. The Covenant ship, most likely a Cruiser, began to break apart from the damage sustained from a nearby battle.

"Ain't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen," asked Major Carpenter, arms crossed and a proud smile painted on his face as the Cruiser crashed into a lake.

That smile soon vanished, however, as a series of earth-shattering explosions were followed by two UNSC Destroyers falling from the sky and crashing not far from Menachite Mountain.

A group of Covenant warships, led by yet _another _Assault Carrier, was finishing off what was left of the Doctor's distraction – which had been whittled down to only a few Destroyers and Frigates – and began heading towards their position.

The Major put his finger to his COMM, and tried to make out something from what was certainly one of the ODSTs from the perimeter defenses.

"Say again, son? You're breaking up."

The color from his face had drained and the twinkle in his eye vanished. "Negative, I say negative. Do not fire unless you have been spotted. No need to kick the hornet's nest."

The Major turned to Halsey. "Perimeter defense reports Phantom and Banshee patrols have increased. The Covenant might know we're here."

Jun stepped in. "Ma'am, I advise we get you inside before any Covenant start sniffing too close."

Halsey nodded in agreement, going back to her data pad before Jun next turned to the ODST officer. "Major, where is the armory?"

"Level Aqua, Section Lambda, Spartan. Get yourself whatever ammo you need and get your ass up here ASAP."

Jun once again saluted, and jogged to the nearest elevator to head down to the armory.

* * *

With the armory of CASTLE Base much like every other UNSC armory, Jun knew exactly where he needed to go first; Long-range. While there were many experimental weapons in special cases and lockers, including one interesting looking rifle of some sort, now wasn't the time to try them out. He had to know what he was dealing with in terms of effectiveness when facing against the horde of Covenant that would assault this base.

Jun walked past several wide-eyed gazes, slack-jawed expressions and hushed murmurs from the young Marines in the armory and headed straight for the sniper rifles. The battle getting to Sword Base and then defending Halsey's lab below the Ice Shelf with Noble Team had used up all but one clip of his spare ammunition, not to mention that he completely ran out of ammunition for his M392 Designated Marksman Rifle.

Jun first collected ten empty clips for the SRS 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle, along with forty 14.5x114mm caliber rounds and started individually loading them into the clips. The SRS 99 could take the hat off of an Elite at 2,000 yards away cleanly and probably take out whatever was foolish enough to be standing behind the split-chin bastard.

Jun took enough time to cleanly insert each round into the clip before moving on to the next, lining each full clip neatly in a row on the bench he was sitting on. In less than a minute, all ten of Jun's empty clips were now stocked with ammunition and neatly packed into one of Jun's many pouches. Jun then moved on to finding ammunition and clips for his DMR.

The M392 wasn't as effective from long range as the SRS 99, but it was quite the serviceable rifle in a pinch. Its 7.62x51 caliber ammunition was strong enough to punch through an Elite's shields and take it down after about seven hits, much more powerful than the MA37 Assault Rifle. Jun finished packing another ten clips into a pouch and continued readying for the coming battle.

Jun also picked up three clips for his M6G Magnum Sidearm. He very rarely fell back on the handgun, as it lacked the stopping power or accuracy of the SRS 99 or M392. Only in a pinch would he use the sidearm, and the SPARTAN rarely fell into a pinch.

Along with the weapons and ammunition, Jun collected several fragmentation grenades and medical kits. Again, Jun wasn't likely to use them unless things got especially dicey, but he lived by the old saying taught to him by his superiors during training.

_Best to have and not need them, than to need and not have them._

An explosion rocked the armory, causing everyone to look up at the ceiling before an alarm blared over the intercom.

**"ALERT! COVENANT SHIPS HAVE OPENED FIRE ON CASTLE BASE AND ARE MASSING TROOPS AT GRID 4-2-DELTA! ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL ARE ORDERED TO RALLY POINT ALPHA FOR DEFENSIVE DEPLOYMENT ORDERS!"**

"_Spartan, I need you in the laboratory on Level Scarlet immediately,_" Halsey demanded over the COMM.

"Negative, ma'am. The Covenant are here, I need to be up top."

"_Despite being outside the military chain of command, you are under ONI's charge as of two hours ago underneath the Babd Catha Ice Shelf. Therefore, you are under my command, and I command you to report to the Omega Wing of Level Scarlet immediately. Is that understood, Warrant Officer?_"

Jun stopped in his tracks and let out a long sigh. This might be his only chance in this detail to engage the Covenant, and the Doctor – a _civilian _doctor – was keeping him from this. But he had no choice other than to follow 'orders'.

"Roger that," Jun grumbled. "I'm on my way."

Packing his last MedKit into his back pouch and sheathing his combat knife, Jun made his way to the elevator. Punching in the necessary codes, the elevator doors quietly closed and Jun felt his stomach shift as the elevator dropped deeper into the complex. In the meantime, Jun set a waypoint to the source of the transmission as he passed Level Turquoise and Level Sage.

With a gentle _ding_, the elevator doors parted and Jun stepped out and onto Level Scarlet. The halls were dimly lit and busy with science personnel rushing back and forth between laboratories. They all seemed to be coming from and going into the same room down the hall, where the waypoint was established.

Jun marched to down the hall, past the panic-stricken scientists, and into the lab. A pair of battle-hardened ODSTs guarded the door, and a sign to the left of the door read '_Artifact Experimentation Lab_'.

If the SPARTAN thought the halls were a mess, the laboratory was a madhouse. At least two dozen scientists were running around various machines, electrical currents arching and racing across the ceiling, while a large platform with hundreds wires and conduits running out of it sat in the dead-center of the room.

The platform was about five feet wide in diameter and made of a stainless metal of some sort, like it had just been created. As Jun moved closer to inspect the platform, he saw that there were no markings on it; no signs of any tool even creating it. What was this thing?

"Hey," shouted a male scientist from behind him, rushing to pull Jun away. "What do you think…"

Jun turned and the man stopped dead in his tracks. The bald, rail-thin man nervously backed away from the towering SPARTAN before wiping the sweat off his brow.

"You… you need to be careful. One touch and the device could be ruined! Who let you in here, anyway?"

"Relax Milo," Halsey said, stepping from behind a nearby machine. "The Spartan is here for me."

"Right. Of course, Doctor." Milo nodded, and hurried off to another part of the laboratory.

"The man's… jumpy."

"You would be too if the Covenant began an assault right when you were about to achieve a breakthrough." Halsey turned and walked back to her machine, with Jun in tow. "Dr. Borchers is a brilliant man, but he's completely out of his league when it comes to extra-terrestrial artifacts."

"Is that what this is?"

"Discovered just two days before the main Covenant fleet arrived, this was the second of Dr. Lazlo Sorvad's latchkey discoveries." Halsey typed into a keypad, and power began to hum from the computer. "Much like the structure beneath ONI Sword Base, this artifact is of neither Human nor Covenant origin; a civilization pre-dating Humanity."

Halsey re-checked her data pad, then frowned and typed several more times into the keypad.

"However, unlike the previous structure, the device standing in the middle of this room has a very immediate use… a _teleportation grid_."

A teleportation grid? Was that even a reality?

Halsey continued. "Well, technically not a teleportation grid. The device actually generates a micro Slipspace field. It acts much like the standard Slipspace field, only shrunken down to fit objects much smaller than your standard starship."

Jun let out a low whistle. This discovery could change the war… change everything. To be able to transport to any point in the Galaxy was unimaginable.

Halsey sighed. "The only problem is power. Simply activating the device requires massive amounts of energy, energy that isn't readily available. We've had to tap into the generators powering the Orbital Defense Platforms to get the thing running."

"And what about after you activate it," Jun asked. "What do you do then?"

"Since our initial test run, we've had to draw more and more power from the generators to keep the field open long enough to send something through." Halsey switched over to a video previously recorded two days ago. The lights shuddered momentarily, before the eerie blue-purple glow of a Slipspace field appeared from a few feet off the platform. "We began small – a coffee mug, a book, a wrench – before moving on to exponentially larger objects, such as a locker or even a Warthog."

"Is it accurate?"

"The species that created this device had a much greater understanding of Slipspace than ourselves or even the Covenant. If my theories are correct, they were able to use travel through Slipspace with pinpoint accuracy."

Someone off screen held out a coffee mug and then threw it into the Slipspace field. The mug vanished into the vortex, before the device was shut down and the lights restored to full power.

"Results were promising; our contacts reported that all objects sent through the portal returned completely intact. Prior to the Covenant's invasion of Reach, we were preparing our first live test subject."

Everything clicked in that instant for Jun. It was why Halsey didn't put up more resistance to Jun escorting her, it was why Halsey never dropped Jun off at some battle, and it was why he was brought to this very laboratory.

"So you want me to be your guinea pig?"

"Correct. You don't want to be here anymore than I want you here." Halsey turned from the computer screen and looked up to Jun. "You're a Spartan, not a bodyguard. I can see from your discomfort that you would rather give your life to save a doomed planet than wait out the coming storm."

Halsey turned back to the computer and began monitoring data charts and energy readings. "It's your choice, Spartan. Either stay here and hide, going against everything you know as a soldier. Or step through the portal, regroup with our ground forces and fight against the inevitable."

Before Jun could make his decision, he heard screams and gunfire, coupled with the whine of discharging plasma, coming from outside the laboratory door. The three-burst rattle of assault rifles started to slacken with each discharge of plasma, and Jun could hear the panicked calls of the Marines guarding the lab.

"This is Watchdog-9, repeat Watchdog-9! We have a security breach in the Omega Wing! Stealth commandos have broken through and taken out the security detail! Send a squad down to–"

The sound of superheated energy meeting human flesh was the last thing Jun heard from outside the laboratory, as he saw the ODST lifted several feet in the air with an energy sword impaled in his abdomen.

The soldier was thrown aside and the door kicked open. A Field Marshall Elite roared a challenge, and opened fire on the room as two more black armor-clad split-chins followed behind him and let loose from their plasma rifles. The superheated gas and energized blades tore through the non-alien personnel in the room, dropping them like flies. It was akin to sharks tearing into a school of fish in the oceans of Earth.

The Covenant must have sent in an advanced strike team to neutralize the enemy forces inside the structure before their main assault began. Combined with the ferocity of their Elite warriors and advanced stealth technology, it was an ingenious tactic. The only thing the Covenant couldn't have counted on, though, was that there would be a SPARTAN there to help defend CASTLE Base.

Jun instinctively pushed Halsey below the equipment and ducked for cover. The SPARTAN would normally use his SRS 99, but the range was too close. Frag grenades were out of the question, as the shrapnel would damage the sensitive equipment.

Jun switched to his M392 and wheeled around from cover and opened fire. The 7.62x51mm round erupted from the barrel and crashed into the lead Elite's shields, flaring a brilliant silver, as the warrior-alien continued to charge. The rifle spat several more rounds at the foe, until the shields failed and a final round entered through the alien's shark-like head and exited violently. Purple blood, mixed with bits of skull, armor and brain-matter exploded out of the back of the beast's elongated head with the bullet impacting with the wall near the entrance.

The first Elite's lifeless body hadn't even hit the ground before Jun set his sights on the next Elite. A duo of blue-white plasma bolts raced past Jun's head and melted a portion of the wall on the other side of the room, but a third slammed into his chest and drained a portion of his shields away.

Jun spun around and emptied his remaining clips into the black-armored Elite. Bullets bouncing into its shields, the Elite continued to fire away, plasma pouring out of the rifle until it overheated. With Jun's shields down to ten percent, Jun continued to advance towards Elite, bullets racing out of the barrel and crashing with alien shields.

Just as the shields of the Elite failed, Jun's clip emptied. The mandibles of the Elite formed into a sharp-toothed smile as Jun ejected the clip from the DMR and searched for a new one. The Elite aimed the blue rifle and Jun, noticing his shields only at twenty percent and just starting to climb, closed his eyes and prepared to accept his fate.

The frail Dr. Borchers emerged from behind a monitor and swung a giant wrench with all his might, connecting with the side of the Elite's head. The Elite recoiled, its shields completely gone. Jun was still in the process of fishing a clip out of his pouch before the towering beast turned to the doctor and picked him up with its free hand. The doctor kicked wildly before the split-chin wrenched its hand and a sickening snapping sound was heard.

The doctor's head hung at a sickly angle, fear-stricken face staring back at Jun, before the Elite threw the doctor at Halsey's station. The limp body collided with the equipment, and Jun could hear the familiar whine of electricity powering up.

Jun ignored the dimming lights as he slapped a fresh clip into the rifle and let loose with everything he had. Jun emptied the entire clip into the dazed Elite, bullets ripping through flesh and leaving bloody pocket marks.

The Elite staggered, purple blood oozing from each wound, as it tried to regain its footing and make another charge at the Warrant Officer. The Elite let out a powerful war cry before Jun put a round dead center in its menacing face, putting the beast out of its misery.

A micro-Slipspace field generated behind Jun, with the lights almost completely dark. Jun slipped in a fresh clip, and searched the darkness for the Field Marshall Elite.

"Doctor Halsey," Jun shouted, DRM scanning the barren lab. "Shut that thing down!"

Halsey furiously tapped at the controls, silently swearing with each error message she received. "They're not responding! Power levels are reaching critical!"

The energy build up continued, and the once deep blue portal began to grow brighter. Just when the whine of energy reached deafening levels, the Field Marshall emerged from the shadows and tackled Jun into the portal.

Seconds after the Elite and Jun entered the portal, sparks flew from the machinery and electricity arched wildly from the platform before the portal blinked from existence.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Please note that I did not come up with the events that led to Jun ending up at CASTLE Base. That credit belongs entirely to DeviantArt user **LeviWasTaken/Leviathan **and his digital (and sadly) non-canon fan** **comic** _A_ _Fistful of Arrows_**, whose events I'm using and tweaking to fit my story. If you're a fan of Halo, I HIGHLY recommend you give it a read.**

**Remember to read and review!**


	2. The Forever Desert

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! In a belated Christmas gift to you all, here is the second chapter of Noble's Eye. I apologize for it taking so long to get finished, as I have two other projects to work on plus my job in the real world.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nor take credit for any of the characters created by Bungie Studios and 343 Industries or Lucasfilm.**

* * *

The moment Jun was tackled into the alien portal by the Elite Commando, Jun felt the firsthand effects of a Slipspace transition. His body stretched and flattened itself beyond all possible recognition. His tendons, bones and muscles were being strained past any reasonable point, the distorted effects of gravity and physics tugging and pulling on him without mercy.

The world around him burst into a spectacular display of colors and patterns; flashes of red, spots of gold and blue, streaks of vibrant purples and greens. It felt as if here were being flattened into a piece of paper, body collapsing and folding in on itself until there was nothing left but an entirely flat surface.

Jun was just as tough as any of the other SPARTANs, but this pain was indescribable. A distorted shout of pain escaped his lips as he fought to keep his vision from fading.

Suddenly, as if the Universe decided to shine light on the darkness, bright blue sky and yellow sand replaced the mixed colors of Slipspace. Jun felt his entire body stitching back together as he exited the wormhole, falling about ten feet onto the sand and rolling for several seconds down a seemingly endless sand dune.

When the SPARTAN stopped rolling, he shook the sand off his helmet and quickly readied his DMR, scanning the new desert. He tried to key a COMM line to Halsey, but all he got was dead silence. In fact, his Head's Up Display was offline, and so too were his shields. Nothing was working, but that wasn't what frightened him.

What frightened Jun was that he couldn't locate the Sangheili he was sent through the rift with. The blaring sun and coverless desert couldn't hide the Elite for long, no matter how well its stealth camouflage worked.

Jun's search abruptly ended when he dodged an energy blade that materialized out of thin air. The SPARTAN ducked just as the blade swiped through the air, the sword of pure energy missing by mere inches.

Jun fired a trio of rounds from his DMR, crashing three feet in front of Jun and revealing the menacing alien in front of him. One of the bullets must have punched through its tough hide, as purple blood oozed out of the wound.

The commando Elite roared a challenge at Jun, who tossed aside his own weapon and unsheathed his combat knife. Very rarely did Jun rely on his last line of defense, but he was just as lethal with the knife as he was with any other weapon at his disposal.

The two circled in the sand, measuring each other up before making the first move. While a direct hit from the energy blade would cut right through him regardless of having his shields functioning properly, Jun missed the extra layer of protection. But he remembered that Mendez told him to not rely solely on technology in battle. Jun had to make sure his strikes were precise and deadly, because he wouldn't get another chance against the veteran Elite.

The split-chinned alien bellowed another roar, mandibles wide and spittle flying, and attacked Jun. While the loose sand prevented the Elite from charging at Jun, it also prevented Jun from lunging. Jun would have to carefully move inside the Elite's reach and do the damage from there.

The Elite made its already impressive reach greater with each swipe from the white-hot energy blade, quickly closing the distance between the SPARTAN and itself with its aggressive advances and attacks.

Jun continued to dodge and evade the swift strikes from the Sangheili, boots sinking deeper and deeper into the sand as the beast showed no signs of slowing down or tiring out. Jun had to wait for the right moment to strike or else he would be done for.

Jun's patience soon paid off when the Commando's footing slipped in a loose portion of sand, opening its once perfect base to attack. Jun did his best to explode from the ankle-deep sand and lunged for the Elite, form-tackling it into the burning sand, expertly transitioning to a full guard and utilizing the ground-and-pound.

As the SPARTAN's armored fists collided with the Elite's angular face, the beast's silver shields crackled until they finally shattered. Jun continued to rain blows upon the split-chinned alien, purple blood, spittle and sharp teeth flying each time a gauntlet of the MJOLNIR armor connected with the Elite.

With the beast dazed, Jun pinned the sword-holding wrist of the Sangheili and plunged the 20 centimeter combat blade straight into the Elite's throat. The Elite's orange eyes bulged as it snapped its jaws at the SPARTAN while purple blood flowed uncontrollably from the neck wound.

The Elite continued to squirm in the sand, trying desperately to stop the blood-loss as it sunk deeper and deeper into the dune while Jun held the knife firm. After a few more of squirming and clawing at Jun's orange-red visor, the Elite's motions ceased. Jun removed the knife from the dead alien's throat and began wiping away the purple blood.

As Jun cleaned his combat knife, the Elite broke the silence with one last attack on the SPARTAN and swung the still-active energy blade. But the human was faster; with lightning-quick speed, Jun grabbed the Elite's wrist with one hand and delivered a powerfully quick jab to the forearm, shattering the bones within. The Elite shouted in pain, dropping the energy blade. Jun caught the blade in one hand and sunk the weapon deep in the Elite's chest. The alien's head lurched up before crashing back to the sand, lifeless.

Jun retrieved the energy weapon from the Sangheili's chest, deactivated it and clamped it to his free hip clamp. He was no hand-to-hand combat expert, but it couldn't hurt to keep it close just in case.

Jun went to pick up his DMR and sniper rifle from the golden sand and check his bearings. Even with his HUD, communications and shields offline, Jun knew something wasn't right.

For starters, there were no deserts on Reach, or at least none with this kind of sand. Most of the wastelands on Reach were more rocky and arid compared to where this desert was pure sand and little else.

Second, none of Reach's mountain ranges were visible in the horizon. Despite being a relatively young planet, Reach was littered with vast mountain ranges, none more famous than the towering Highland Mountains in the Viery Territory. In fact, there were no noticeable planetary features in any direction; just sand, sand and more sand.

Third, there were no signs of a battle taking place on either the ground or in the space surrounding Reach. Just minutes ago the entire Covenant fleet was descending upon Reach, with thousands upon thousands of Covenant infantry and armor battling it out with the brave men and women of the UNSC. There were, however, no skirmishes being fought in the distance or overhead. Nothing but blue skies were all that could be seen.

Except for the dual suns.

Jun couldn't help but stare at the two blazing suns overhead in the searing heat. It was the telltale sign that he was no longer on Reach. Hell, he wasn't even in normal UNSC space; no system in the known galaxy that had human colonies had two suns.

Jun sighed and looked for any signs of civilization in the vast desert. The two suns played hell with the shadows, so Jun couldn't even tell what time it was. All of Jun's tracking skills were useless when he didn't even know where he was.

Suddenly, Jun heard a pop and smelled a strong layer of ozone. He saw a golden wave envelop him as his HUD returned to life. His motion tracker, shield bar and digital compass winked online as he could hear the hum of energy build up in his armor. Jun ran a diagnostic on his armor, and mostly everything was running at 100%. The only systems that were either still offline or not functioning properly were temperature control and communications. Although Jun suspected his COMMS were just unable to pick anything up rather than being damaged, he played it cautious and shut them down.

Jun continued to look around for signs of life when he thought he found something a few feet away. He jogged over and found a trail of what looked to be footprints leading south. The trail of footprints seemed to go on for miles, over several large sand dunes and well into the horizon.

Jun gathered his DMR from the sand, flipped its safety _on_, and started following the trail. While he doubted he could find any help, Jun knew he had to do something before he ran out of supplies.

Jun had been traveling for miles across the desert when the suns were setting. As the dueling suns dipped below the horizon, Jun could feel the temperature drop with each passing second. He checked tried switching his temperature moderator on and noted that it was still not functioning properly.

Jun knew that the temperature would continue to drop as the suns went down until it was below freezing, and with no signs of shelter or fuel for a fire anywhere, he was stuck in the open against the elements.

When the suns finally dipped below the horizon, the temperature dropped exponentially. Jun silently swore that it was the temperature control that shorted out and not something less useful like his GPS chip.

With the light all but gone, Jun switched on his night-vision and continued on the trail, not stopping or resting until he found something that could help him get back to the UNSC and Reach.

The thought of returning to Reach filled Jun with a mix of anticipation and apprehension. On the one hand, it was sworn duty to protect Earth and all her colonies against the might of the Covenant Empire, even if it meant sacrificing himself so that Reach may live on. Even if he died with a rifle in his hands, his last wish was to see Reach live on.

On the other hand, Halsey herself said Reach was a doomed planet, regardless of the defensive stand the UNSC put up; no matter how much humanity won on the ground, they would always be outmatched and outgunned in ship-to-ship combat.

As much as Jun was fiercely loyal to the UNSC, he was a realist at heart. He knew Reach would fall, but there was always a part of him that always hoped humanity would pull through and defend their world. But as much as Jun believed there was a small chance the Covenant could be stopped, he knew it just wasn't possible unless a miracle happened.

As Jun continued to follow the trail in the freezing night, he was hopeful that Doctor Sorvad's "Latch-Key" discovery and Doctor Halsey's A.I. were the answers humanity needed to beat back the Covenant war machine.

* * *

The suns finally rose on the seemingly endless desert and Jun was exhausted. He had spent the entire night following the endless trail through the frigid desert, nearly freezing to death as he continued to search for some signs of life on this planet.

With the two suns quickly warming up the air around the SPARTAN, Jun removed his helmet and took his first break since he arrived on this planet.

The sweat that had formed and stuck to his skin as he journey across to scorching desert had frozen to his skin throughout the night, dropping his core body temperature to dangerously low levels.

Jun began rummaging through his pouches, looking for signs of food and water inside, but came away empty handed. Thinking the defense of Castle Base would surely be his final battle, Jun didn't even consider packing provisions.

How could this happen? How could Jun, a SPARTAN, forget to pack something as important as food and water? He had never lost or misplaced a round of ammunition or field-tool, yet he completely forgot to pack the two things needed for long-term survival.

The past two days have not been kind to the SPARTAN, nor would the foreseeable future.

He took one last breath of the unfiltered air, put his helmet back on and continued following the trail of footsteps through the desert. He would just have to quicken his pace if he wanted to find help sooner.

Several hours passed by and Jun had come across another, much larger set of tracks. Unlike the footsteps Jun had been following, these were massive tracks that resembled tank treads, only significantly larger and grouped much closer together.

Based on the direction of the tread-pattern, it appeared the vehicle recently came through here; an hour ago, two at the most. The smaller set of tracks disappeared, so Jun assumed that either whatever made them was destroyed or abducted by the pilots of the vehicle.

With nothing to do but continue, Jun began following the treadmarks in hope that he could find someone who could help him.

Before long, the terrain shifted and Jun entered the mouth to a large canyon. Something didn't feel right about the canyon to Jun; it was as if something was watching him the second he entered it.

Faint blips on the motion tracker appeared and disappeared, but they were so rapid it was difficult to pinpoint what they were.

Jun continued through the canyon, the setting suns casting long shadows on the tall rock formations as the super-soldier kept a wary eye open for whoever or whatever was following him.

Time past as Jun continued to follow the treadmarks, the sunlight growing dimmer and dimmer until there was only moonlight. The sickly-green glow of the MJOLNIR night-vision kept Jun on the trail, while his eyes quickly glanced back to the motion tracker every now and then.

There had been sporadic red dots appearing on the fringe of his sensors' range for quite some time now, but those pings were moving closer and joined by more red dots. He knew he was being watched, but Jun continued to play dumb and allow whatever was stalking him.

Puffs of dust, falling rocks and hissing sounds kept Jun on high alert, gripping his DMR tighter as he silently followed the trail. Whatever was following him had grown in numbers and was beginning the close in on his position, as shown by the half-dozen angry red dots.

What leapt from a canyon wall and landed in front of the SPARTAN was something Jun would never forget. Even without the sickly green night-vision, it was one of the strangest looking creatures the young soldier would ever see.

Standing before Jun was a massive lizard-creature – about 10 meters tall and 30 meters long – with yellow-brown skin, acidic yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. The giant lizard beared its teeth as it slowly advanced towards the SPARTAN commando, circling around the armored human as it sized up its potential dinner.

Soon another of the lizards dropped down, then another, and then another. A total of four of the lizard-creatures, hissing and biting at each other to get first piece of the miniscule human soldier, had surrounded Jun in an instant. Jun wheeled around as quickly as he could, aiming his DMR at each creature to ward them off.

A piercing roar was heard in the distance, and two of the lizard-creatures separated as another of the oversized lizards came out of the darkness. This one, however, was even larger than the others. It also sported red-brown skin, empty black eyes and a set of demonic horns on top of its head.

The creature was at least ten times larger than Jun, and looked at the SPARTAN as if it were an insect to be played with before consumption. It roared at Jun and quickly charged, showing its thousands of sharpened teeth as it hungered for the SPARTAN.

Jun brought his DMR up and fired a trio of shots at its torso, but that only proved to piss it off. The 7.62x51mm rounds penetrated the leathery skin of the lizard and lime-green blood spurted out of each wound, but the creature kept charging.

Jun fired several more shots before dodging out of the way of a downward strike from its front claw. Dirt and dust exploded where the claw slammed into the earth, and Jun looked up just quick enough to see a long tail slam into him and send him flying into the rock wall.

Jun's impact with the stalagmite caused it to crumble before he crashed to the ground, shields dropping to 25%. Jun rolled out of the way of another two strikes. Despite the large size of the creature, it was incredibly swift and agile. Even with his augmented senses and quickness, Jun had trouble keeping up with the massive reptile.

The creature charged at Jun, staggered by each bullet wound it received as it attacked the S-III. Jun went to reload when the lizard pressed and again lunged at him, swiping Jun away into another rock wall.

The force of the hit by the lizard collapsed Jun's shields, while the collision with the rock wall caused the air in his lungs to violently escape. The S-III knew bones had cracked and muscles had torn as he tried to pick himself up off the dried dirt path.

As Jun's vision slowly began to clear, he couldn't find slot for the clip in his M392. In fact, he wasn't even holding the DMR anymore. Jun was holding nothing but a fresh magazine for the rifle, and he knew he was in trouble.

Vision still blurred from the damage he'd taken battling with this creature, Jun's hand felt around for his SRS99. Although his vision was starting to clear up and he could see basic shapes and colors, it was all still blobs to him; he might as well have been blind.

The lizard saw the miniscule prey stagger around and decided it was time to finish the job. The alien charged, roaring as loud and forceful as it could. Jun could feel the earth tremble beneath him as the creature moved closer and closer to its prey.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jun grabbed hold of the butt of his trusted sniper rifle and placed it against his shoulder. The normally heavy rifle felt as light as a feather to the SPARTAN as he readied the rifle and took aim.

While his vision was still cloudy, Jun's memory was clear. He remembered that his enemy had withstood an entire clip of 7.62x51mm rounds. He remembered that he only aimed at its torso and limbs. He remembered how wide it's head was yet how narrow it's face was.

With the alien lizard quickly and angrily approaching, Jun thumbed the safety of the SRS to _off_ and aimed slightly upwards… right where it's face would be. Jun glanced at the motion tracker and saw that the reptilian was now just a few feet away.

At this range, Jun couldn't miss. With his training and experience with the weapon, he _wouldn't_ miss.

With quickness that surprised even himself, Jun squeezed the trigger and fired off four 14.5x114mm rounds directly into the creature's head, right between the eyes. Large chunks of skin, skull, gore and brain matter exploded out of the lizard's cranium, and it instantly collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, skidding until it stopped inches away from Jun.

The other reptilians saw the alpha of their pack lie motionless on the dirt path, green blood pooling underneath its head. They communicated with each other using short chirps and hisses, and they quickly left the area without turning back.

Jun's vision fully returned as he went over to inspect the damage. The tight grouping of Anti-Matériel rounds tore large gaping wounds in the leathery flesh of the colossal reptilian, leaving bloody and unsettling exit wounds in the back of its long head.

With the sun having already set and the threat of those creatures still a reality, Jun decided to set up camp. He could use some of the remains of the lizard as fuel for a fire, and he could use the meat for food, as he hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

Jun wandered aimlessly across the scorching hot sand of a desert he wasn't familiar with, on a planet that he didn't know existed, in a solar system that shouldn't exist.

His legs could only move forward, his rifle hung limply in his hands and his mind was lost in a fog. It had been three days since Jun had anything to drink and the meat of the lizard-creature he slayed the previous night was very salty, accelerating the dehydration process.

And if it were even possible, it seemed the sun was even more blisteringly hot today than it was the previous two days. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but Jun could've sworn the suns were growing larger and closer with each passing hour.

Jun wasn't sure where he was going, how long he had been moving, or even if the large treadmarks were going in this direction. He just had to keep his legs moving so that he wouldn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop, or else he would die on this alien world.

In the white-hot desert, with no shade except for a few stray rocks, and with nothing around him except for a pack of carnivorous-looking birds circling above him, all Jun could do was keep moving forward and hope he found shelter soon.

* * *

Luke rolled over in his bed, looked at his timer and groaned. He laid in bed for a few minutes more before Uncle Owen called to him.

"Come on, Luke! You've got to go and check those moisture vaporators before you go into Mos Eisley today!"

Luke groaned again as he picked himself off of his uncomfortable bed and readied himself for yet another mind-numbingly boring day working on his uncle's moisture farm. It's what he'd been doing since he was a child, and it's what he'd be doing for the rest of his life unless he found a way off this rock.

"Luke," Owen shouted from another room. "Get moving right now!"

Luke fully readied himself for the daily chores around his family's moisture farm. It was needed on planets with arid climates where fresh water was a scarcity, for farming and life in general.

Luke went over to check a panel on one of the vaporators. The small spire-like object's panel opened up to reveal a display of over a dozen separate blinking lights and dials.

Luke pressed a series of buttons and sparks flew, causing the farm boy to jump back and shield his face from the electrical discharge.

"Uncle Owen," Luke said, looking lost and flinging his arms in the air in confusion. "When's that damn Jawa transporter coming with the droids? I can't make heads or tails of the binary readings on this thing."

"Should be here tomorrow. And not a moment too soon, I might add."

Luke sighed and shut the maintenance hatch. He went to head back inside when he saw something in the distance. It was a large shadow, slowly moving across the white-hot Tatooine sands, loosely holding some sort of weapon.

"Uncle Owen," Luke called out, unsure of what to do.

Owen looked up from his sensor display, shielding his eyes from the rising suns. His eyes widened when he saw the same shadowy figure Luke saw. The figure continued towards them, slowly. It staggered in the intense heat, before abruptly stopping and collapsing a dozen feet away from the two.

Luke raced out to where the figure collapsed and stopped a few feet short when he saw what the figure really was.

"Luke, get back here," Owen exclaimed, trying his best to bring back his nephew. When the foolish boy didn't listen, the elderly Owen sharply huffed before racing after Luke.

It was a massive, pale-green armored creature, holding one weapon while two others, a knife and a strange metal object were attached to various parts of its body. Dirt covered most of the armor, and what wasn't covered in dirt showed dents and dried-up purple and lime-green liquid.

Whatever this thing was, it had just been through one hell of a journey. Luke looked to the direction it came from, but couldn't see anything past the blinding glare of the suns. Instead, he took a few cautious steps closer to the figure to get a better look at its armor.

Luke had never seen anything like the armor lying before him. It was nothing like the sterile-white plastoid armor of the Stormtroopers, nor was it as patchwork and intricate as the Mandalorian armor he had heard so much about from his friend Boshen. Upon closer inspection, Luke saw that there was a black bodysuit underneath the dull-green armor.

A helmet of matching color hid whatever creature was underneath. As Luke went to remove the helmet, catching a clear reflection of himself in the orange-gold visor, the young farm boy thought against it and moved away from the helmet.

As Luke moved his vision downward, he saw red liquid _ from a puncture wound around its thigh area. As Luke went to take a closer look at the wound, a haggard cough and weak groan were heard from the figure. The cough was so sudden it made Luke jump back several feet.

_At least it's an organic…_

"Luke," Owen shouted, holding a large wrench. "Luke, get back from it!"

Luke regained his composure and pointed back to the leg wound "But it's hurt! It needs our help!"

"And whatever trouble following that thing will come our way. Best leave it and pretend like nothing happened."

Luke, being the stubborn person he was, refused to let this person lay here and die. Disobeying his uncle, Luke went over to drag the armored man into their hut.

"It's going to be alright," Luke whispered, placing his arms underneath the man's arms.

Luke tried with all his strength to

"Uncle, help me," Luke said, struggling mightily to move the man in armor.

Owen turned, saw that his nephew had disobeyed him, and shook his head.

_Stubborn, just like his father._

Against his better judgment, Owen hurried over and did everything he could to drag the armored being inside their hut. It took thirty minutes just to get him on a power loader, plus another ten to get it inside, but the two finally moved the heavily armored creature inside the shaded shelter.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review and follow/favorite after reading. **


End file.
